Pandas
Return to ➽ ➽ Quest Directory ---- Begin= ' A cuddly Panda Family invades Oasis! '''Tips:' *Pink Panda is a 2 Part quest with a 14 day timer *Pandas quest line is 5 parts with a 7 day timer *Emperor Panda is a 1 part quest with a 3 day timer. It is triggered upon completion of Quest: Pandas (Part 5) so make sure you plan ahead and have plenty of White Earslap Fur and other resources you will need prior to triggering it. *Buy White Earslaps and start collecting their fur as soon as you can *Bamboo is a TREE - they cost 20k each, be careful! *Sugarcane is the new crop - 500c each *All 3 items needed (Cane, Bamboo leaves, White Earslap Fur) will drop randomly on your land and random / rare at neighbors *Drop rate for Cane is low, i harvested 15 and got 2. *Cane Bait is a recipe that you craft then open, the hope is to find a Pink Panda inside it. *Cane Bait drops: Macetail, Rodentor, Duck, Cow, Pink Panda (New), Toucan (New) *After Opening the bait, it gives you the option to "buy more" but they aren't sold in the Market. You can only craft the Cane Bait, if you pay for all the cane and bamboo to craft, it will cost you 60 Pearls for Pink Panda attempt *Leaving 5 (Adult) White Earslaps, 5 Bamboo Trees and 5 Sugarcane ready on your land will help your neighbors tremendously. If we all do this the quest will be much easier for the entire community! *Pandas can be placed in the Shed to store or move them (That's for you Judy! <3 ) |-|Pink Panda (Part 1)= *Harvest (10) Sugarcane (Crop - 500c each) *Craft (1) Cane Bait *Note 1: Cane Bain requires piles of Bamboo leaves, these come from the Bamboo Tree that costs 20k each, limit of 10 *Note 2: Cane Bait is the item you open from inventory to try and find Pink Pandas. (See tab "Begin" - tips section for loot table) PinkPanda1.JPG|Cane can drop from Neighbors crops also (Rare) PinkPanda1a60.JPG|Bamboo Leaves can drop from neighbors Bamboo Trees also (Rare) PinkPanda1b.JPG |-|Pink Panda (Part 2)= *Use "Cane Bait" *Keep crafting and opening Cane Bait until you can find a Pink Panda and place it on your land *Note: This is the end of the Pink Panda Quest line PinkPanda2.JPG|It took me 4 attempts to get the Pink Panda PinkPanda2a.JPG PinkPanda2b.JPG PinkPanda2c.JPG|Devs are aware there is no Reward showing |-|Pandas (Part 1)= *Harvest any (10) Fruit Trees on your neighbors land *Place (10) Bamboo Trees - 20k each, careful! *Note: If you are just a poor Parrot Farmer, you could purchase as many Bamboo Trees as you can afford and then pay 2 to avoid purchasing all 10 Pandas1.JPG|Bamboo Tree costs 20k each Pandas1a.JPG |-|Pandas (Part 2)= *Harvest Bamboo Trees (10) times Pandas2.JPG Pandas2a.JPG |-|Pandas (Part 3)= *Craft a Bamboo Truck *Reward: Little Panda! Pandas3.JPG Pandas3a.JPG Pandas3b.JPG Pandas3c.JPG Pandas3c.JPG |-|Pandas (Part 4)= *Make (5) Ads Pandas4.JPG Pandas4a.JPG Pandas4b.JPG Pandas4c.JPG |-|Pandas (Part 5)= Completion of this quest will trigger a new Quest that has a 3 Day Timer. Look at tab "Emperor Panda" to see what items you should try to collect prior to finishing this quest ---- *Collect (80) Bamboo Leaves *Note: You will probably want to try and get these from Neighbors Bamboo Trees also. If everyone leaves 5 of their Bamboo Trees available for Neighbors, it will help us all! *Reward: Mama Panda Pandas5.JPG Pandas5a.JPG|Postpone this until you are ready for the next quest! Pandas5b.JPG |-|Emporer Panda= *Feed White Earslaps (10) times *Craft (1) Emperor's Robe *Craft (1) Emperor's Crown *Reward: Emperor Panda - 6500c, 1 pile of Bamboo Leaves and 150xp every 24h Pandas6.JPG Pandas6a60.JPG Pandas6b.JPG Pandas6c.JPG Pandas6d.JPG Pandas6e.JPG |-|Panda Infos= Toucan.JPG Toucana.JPG BabyPanda1.jpg BabyPanda2.jpg PinkPanda2a.JPG PinkPanda2b.JPG Pandas5c.JPG Pandas5d.JPG Pandas6f.JPG Pandas6e.JPG Category:Timed Quests